De la luna, luna
by Flourish.md
Summary: Viñeta. Hao/Anna. Quinientos años de conocimientos son muchos años, pero siempte hay cosas que uno no terminará de entender nunca.


**N/A:** La luna llena estaba preciosa esta semana y me obligó a escribir esto, aunque al final el satélite no sea tan relevante como me hubiera gustado xD Y, sí, el título se lo he robado vilmente a Lorca.

* * *

**De la luna, luna.**

Hao observa la quietud del lugar; apartado, expectante. Hacía muchos años, demasiados, que no asistía a una ceremonia espiritual, y menos de esa naturaleza. Decenas de sacerdotisas se mantienen erguidas, con sus rosarios en la mano, murmurando alguna extraña oración.

La luna llena tiene una luz especial, enorme, y no hace falta siquiera levantar la vista para percibirla. Tal vez por eso, por aquella iluminación, Kino ha preparado algo diferente para sus aprendices de sacerdotisas. Pero Hao sabe, sabe más de lo que debería, y conoce las intenciones de su _abuela_. Es una lástima que nada vaya a ir según lo planeado, ¿verdad?

Por extraño que parezca, ha sido Yoh quien le ha invitado. Hace ya un tiempo, le contó que a menudo iba a contemplar a las sacerdotisas, y el día anterior le instó a hacer lo mismo. "Pero no dejes que te vean, porque ellos dicen que eres malo y, si te ven, intentarán hacerte daño", le había advertido Yoh con su inocencia de niño de siete años.

Hao sabe muchas cosas, y por eso en cuanto se sienta en aquella roca apartada del monte Osore, sabe que Yoh no tiene ningún interés en las sacerdotisas. Hao sabe que, en realidad, a su hermano le fascina una de las niñas, una de las aprendices de Kino. Y no le culpa, porque una persona capaz de fascinar a Hao Asakura bien puede fascinar a cualquiera. Tranquilos, sus grandes ojos negros no necesitan buscarla; el aura de Anna la hace destacar sobre el resto. Por algo es la mejor alumna de Kino.

Suspirando, Hao alza la vista a la luna, dejándose hipnotizar por su radiante belleza. Cierra los ojos, y una sonrisa se forma en su rostro mientras hace aparecer al Espíritu de Fuego. La brisa nocturna contrasta con el calor que éste emana.

Hao sabe, y a veces desearía no hacerlo. Hao sabe y, si la luna simboliza la muerte, ¿quién es él para incumplir los deseos de la naturaleza?

Respondiendo a un gesto de Hao, las llamas brotan de la tierra con fiereza, consumiendo el oxígeno y haciendo gritar a las sacerdotisas. La ardiente atmósfera se tiñe de rojo y, bajo la atenta mirada del shaman del fuego, los gritos de alarma se van apagando. Hao se levanta de la roca y se sacude el pantalón, dispuesto a marcharse y no volver –no, al menos, mientras Yoh siga siendo un niño inútil-. Antes de llamar al Espíritu de Fuego, Hao echa un último vistazo al_ caos_, el único lugar del monte en el que la iluminación de las llamas es mayor que la de la luna.

Entre los cuerpos calcinados y los gemidos de quienes aún viven, el aura de Anna refulge repentinamente. Hao la busca con la mirada hasta que se encuentra con sus ojos clavados en él. Duros, hostiles... pero también aterrorizados.

-No tengas miedo –murmura Hao, sin saber si ella puede escucharle.

Sonriendo alentador, el shaman se sube en la mano de su espíritu sin quitarle la vista de encima a Anna. Hao se despide con un gesto casual, y un instante después desaparece envuelto en llamas. Poderoso, diabólico.

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, en soledad, Hao puede percibir las muertes de algunas sacerdotisas, las graves quemaduras con las que sobreviven otras a duras penas y las dificultades de Kino para detener el incendio. Con los ojos cerrados, Hao se concentra en el aura de Anna y se da cuenta de que, aunque las llamas le acarician la piel, no la queman. Las lenguas de fuego le lamen el rostro sin causarle ningún daño, y es un tanto inquietante para Hao el percatarse de que la está protegiendo sin pretenderlo. Porque sí, Hao sabe muchas cosas, pero por qué Anna le fascina tanto no es una de ellas.

* * *

**N/A:** Por si a alguien le interesa, en un futuro cercano subiré un dibujo basado en esto a mi LJ. Link en el perfil.


End file.
